Odd Awakenings
by scrivania
Summary: Harry's at Privet Drive when he wakes up from a...dream. Not wut you expect...actually, it might be if you interpreted that right.... Pre HBP read it if ur cool. R
1. Odd Awakenings

Overlooking a village of muggles, Wormtail and He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named were standing, looking at the results of that night. The Death Eaters were very successful, they doubted that hardly a person would be left alive. The Dark Mark hovering over the small town gave it an eerie green glow, making the dead bodies and destroyed homes look even more gruesome.

"Wormtail! Fetch me my cloak!"

"Ye-ss-s my Lord!"

"Don't stutter so, you incompetent Death Eater! You hardly helped tonight with the killings, you are weak! CRUCIO!"

Wormtail's screams could be heard for a mile away, and if anyone was watching this scene, the amount of pain from this curse was so numerous; it seemed like the pain went on forever, and Wormtail half wished he was dead, to escape the affect of the Cruticus Curse.

The laughter of Voldemort faded out as a boy of sixteen awoke from a dream.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

Harry Potter sat up in bed in Number 4 Privet Drive, extremely sweaty. This dream was a dream that he would not be forgetting anytime soon. He tried not to replay the dream in his mind, again, and again, and again.

He sat there for a minute, and forced himself to think about other things…like the Dursleys. They were safe to think about, nothing wrong with them. But to no avail, the scene kept replaying, almost as if he _wanted _to see the contents of it again.

This was not a dream that Dumbledore would want to know about. He was quite a busy man, and Harry always managed himself before this. Plus, he felt that his dream THIS summer is not something he felt like sharing with the headmaster, despite the relationship he had with him.

Boy, that was one dream of many. They kept getting worse each night, and Harry couldn't do anything to stop them. So he figured he could deal with waking up extremely uncomfortable each night.

But as for now, Harry headed off to take a VERY cold shower. A dream with Ginny Weasely in it could do crazy things to a guy pumped with hormones.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you want a second chapter, tell me. If it sucked, tell me how to make it better-- not "this sucks ass. go to hell." So another words, I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

**If you thought it was boring, and you just weren't going to review because it was just so-so (I do this a lot) tell me that it was just average. If you actually LIKED it, please do tell me. I like those the best. **

**Basically, just REVIEW ;)**


	2. Even More Hormones

**Okay let me start by saying that…18 reviews on a one shot? Idk about u but I think that's amazing…so I'm adding another chapter, and probably a couple more after that because I have a few good ideas. **

**I 3 you guys thing was SUPPOSED to be a heart but apparently the carrot thing before the 3 doesn't show up on fanfiction, so when you have the sideways heart next to the 3 it makes a sideways heart… 3 (it probably didn't show up there either. But I digress. If you hold down the shift on the comma key and then add a 3 **

**Onto the chapter…. **

_More Hormones_

Harry awoke a few days later, not by a dream (for once) but by a smiling Professor Lupin announcing it was time to leave Privet Drive to go to Sirius's old house, Number 12 Grimmwuald Place.

Harry sat up in bed while putting on his glasses, and looked at the other people gathered in the room. _Holy shit, Ginny's here. _So were Ron and Hermonie, but they weren't looking gorgeous and even better than they did last June.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny called out.

"Hi Ginny" his voice definitely cracked.

Hermonie gave him a bear hug, followed by Ron -a manly sort of hug (of course) and then Ginny hugged him. _Oh Merlin, I feel her whatsits up against my chest. Breath in, breath out. Okay, good. _

Finally Harry left Privet Drive for the summer after quickly packing his trunk, thinking how great it is that there was only one more summer to survive there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry and Ron were in the kitchen eating a snack when Hermonie and Ginny walked in the front door wearing bikinis.

"Hey guys! We were tanning outside, it's so sunny!" Hermonie said. Harry was surprised that she would wear a bikini, and actually looked pretty good, but not as good as Ginny…who looked better than he always pictured. In fact, he became increasingly more aware of the lack of clothes on her after every second went by and tried his best not to stare at her chest.

"Ginny!" Ron said. "Take those clothes off NOW and put on some decent clothes immediately! You look like a scarlet woman!"

"With pleasure" Ginny said, and began to untie the top of her bikini before Ron butted in again.

"Not HERE with Harry in the room! I don't want to see anything either!" Harry's pulse quickened when she started to untie it.

"Ronald, if you'll notice, you are not telling Hermonie to go put on decent clothes, so I won't either. You LIKE to stare at Hermonie wearing practically nothing, but there's nobody to stare at me, because Harry doesn't perv on me like that unlike you to Hermonie. Right Harry?"

He swallowed and said "Uh- r-right." _Damn, his voice cracked again!_ But Hermonie noticed this time and smirked to herself, unnoticed by Ron. Harry always knew he was a horrible liar.

Hermonie announced, "We are going back outside again, we just came in for some water, so excuse us." She pushed past Ron, making sure her body touched him, and he stared after her. Ginny took her lead and stalked out, nose in the air when she past Ron, unaware of Harry's eyes following her arse out the door.

A few moments passed before Ron spoke up. "So mate, what were we talking about again?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fred and George Weasely crept quietly up to Harry and Ron's room in the middle of the night in the pitch dark.

"So you sure this will work George?"

"Positive. We just aim the Dream Catcher at Ron, and it tells us if he's having a wet dream. If he is, it can enter his mind and record it. It'll be about Hermonie, (obviously) so that's blackmail and humiliation against him. We can manipulate him _so_ much more easily if we threaten to show his dream to Hermonie."

"You're right…careful opening the door, it squeaks."

The twins tip-toed through the room. George frowned while looking at the Dream Catcher. "Ron isn't having a dirty dream tonight! Of all nights, he chooses tonight to dream about eating Puking Pastilles to get out of Snape's lesson, how boring."

"But George, the Dream Catcher is picking up signals of _someone _in this room dreaming…well you know…"

Fred and George turned to Harry's bed, with a surprised look on their faces. "Well, THAT'S something we weren't expecting. But blackmail against The-Boy-Who-Lived is as good as any. Just out of curiosity, who is it?"

Fred glanced at the monitor and saw a name printed across it. "It's Ginny!"

"Ginny? As in our Ickle Ginnykins?"

"Apparently. Come on, we got to get out of here before any of them wakes up. I REALLY don't want to know what was going on in Harry's head. Ginny starkers is not something I fancy seeing."

"Agreed."

CRACK! The two apparated out of the room and back into their own, holding the Dream Catcher gingerly.

Fred said with an evil grin on his face, "I can't _wait _to torture Harry about this dream tomorrow..."

"Indeed. But the _real _question is…should we tell Ginny about dear Harry's dirty little dream?"

Tomorrow will be a very interesting day indeed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**REVIEW! Yes, Harry will endure humiliation tomorrow, against Fred and George? How will Ron react? What will Hermonie do once she knows Harry likes Ginny? Will Ginny ever find out that Harry likes him? It sounds like a soap opera doesn't it…lol.**

**REVIEW! Just a push of the button and a couple words. ;) **


	3. This Game is ON!

**My Documents thing wasn't working…so I couldn't submit ANYTHING for about a month! It was awful! Just telling you so you don't think I just abandoned my story after two chapters…because I hate it when people do that. Well, here's another chapter…tell me if it's good because I don't really think so. **

_**Chapter Three- This game is ON. **_

This summer, Harry had a resolution to have fun and forget about Voldemort…and Sirius' death…AND the prophecy, before Dumbledore brings up the subjects again. So with no further a due, Harry shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, leaving a much more pleasant picture. Ginny.

Harry decided long ago since the beginning of the summer that he liked her—a lot. But that wasn't the issue. Does she like him? Should he ask her out? _Will he ever get those damn hormones under control? _

The Boy Who Lived wandered down to the kitchen for breakfast, still groggy from sleep, Mrs. Weasley waiting with breakfast.

"Before you eat, Harry dear, could you please go get Ginny and tell her breakfast is ready? It's not like her to sleep in this late."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

So, back up the stairs Harry trudged… and finally to Ginny's room. As he knocked, he realized he never entered her room before.

"Ginny, are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Yes, the door's unlocked." Came a vague reply through the other side of the wooden door.

Harry opened it, and to much of his surprise, there was Ginny, facing the closet, searching through it, clearly looking for something to wear. But that was not the unusual part, it seemed as if Ginny forgot that she was in the middle of changing, and was wearing a bra and underwear. She looked at Harry and exclaimed "Merlin Harry! I can't believe I just did that! Don't look!"

She grabbed a shirt to hold as cover over her body, and Harry, tactfully, turned his head away (after a few secret glances.)

"Ummm, your mom just told me to wake you up…and you're awake so I guess I'll be leaving now!"

"You better!"

As Harry was closing the door, he poked his head in the room again and said to Ginny, "By the way, did you know you blush _all over?_" He got hit with a shoe as the door closed again with a snap.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Once Ginny was properly clothed, she headed down to breakfast. Four arms grabbed her and the twins told her a very juicy secret—that the very boy in her room ten minutes ago had an EXTREMELY interesting dream about her last night.

Perhaps last year she would've done the famous Weasley blush, but appearing on her face was an evil grin, not dissimilar to Fred and George's.

"Thank you boys, for this invaluable piece of information. I, of course, will be using it to my advantage in every way possible."

"Dear me George," Fred said with a sigh, and a hand placed over his heart. "Ginny did turn out, didn't she?"

"Well, with us to look up to, there was no other choice. Good job Ickle Ginny."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ron and Harry played Quittitch all day, and Harry was getting odd looks from Ginny, who had an odd glint in her eyes. _She knows. _Harry thought desperately. _Fred and George must've told her…the gits. _

Much to Harry's dismay, nothing happened to him all during dinner, no pranks, no odd comments from Ginny, and yet he knew something was up. That something was made very clear when he climbed into bed and lifted his covers to find—

a black lacy bra and thong. And a note in Ginny's handwriting, **_More to come tomorrow…sweet dreams Harry xoxo_**

Harry was embarrassed that she knew he dreamed about her and HAD NO CONTROL OVER IT.

_So Ginny Weasley,_ he thought to himself. _If you want to play like that- IT'S ON!_

**There you all go…you like that chapter or no? There's only one way for me to find out…REVIEW! (and of course, liking the chapter would be preferable.) **

**Is it too short? Idk if I should make the chapters longer…or how to make them better, any suggestions? **

**Any good ideas for pranks between the two to frustrate each other (like the lingerie in Harry's bed)? I only have like 3 ideas right now… **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	4. Under the Table

**Author's Note: well apparently I forgot to add something to the last chapter, the fact that Fred and George mentioned to Harry his dream… I can't believe I forgot to type that part up! Lolol, oh well, u all know now. **

**Onto the chapterrr………… **

Harry was scheming… HOW in the world was he going to get Ginny back in their little war? She obviously initiated the war with the lingerie in his bed… but Harry had no idea whether she liked him, so how was he going to embarrass her now—BUT WAIT! Ginny USED to like Harry, and kept a diary. But the only question is… where did she put it? Is it still hidden in her room?

When Ginny was outside with Hermonie, Harry snuck into her room, and checked around her room for her diary and he finally found it, on her bookshelf. Which was kind of odd since it was out in the open, but he figured since it was old and filled of 11 year old thoughts it didn't really matter anymore… so he opened it, found a particularly amusing page describing his green eyes and pickled toads. He set to work memorizing it.

At dinner tonight, Harry threw in random clips from the diary entry, when he said quietly to Ginny, "Ginny can you please pass the peas the color of a freshly pickled toad and the chicken with creamy skin and raven black hair you'd love to run your little 12 year old hands through?"

Ginny replied angrily yet just as quietly as Harry, "Why certainly Harry. Would you also like some mashed potatoes? I hear they make a great snack when you're snooping through diaries." And she dumped them in his lap. Not knowing what to do, Harry just sat there. Luckily no one else saw, but there was still the matter of cleaning off the mashed potatoes without anyone seeing. He scooped some in his hands under the table making sure he avoided Ginny's eye, and dumped all of the contents on his lap onto hers. She showed no change of expression, and merely continued eating. She hastily smeared the mashed potatoes back onto Harry's lap, checked to make sure there was no stain on her jeans, and abruptly stood up.

"Pudding anyone? Harry?" She said brightly. She came back with a bowl of pudding, seemingly tripping over Harry's chair and dumped all of the pudding onto Harry. He knew it was on purpose… and glared at her.

And finally, 20 minutes later, dinner was over with more under the table bickering between Harry and Ginny.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Boy Who Lived was sitting in his room that night by himself flipping through one of Ron's erm—QUIDDITCH magazines. Well, it really wasn't quidditch, Ron just bewitched the covers of the questionable magazines to advertise the sport, while in reality, a sport of a completely different kind was on the inside.

Ginny walked in slamming the door behind her. "Harry, I just want you to know that I like you too."

He hastily hid the magazine and looked up "I—what!"

The redhead sauntered to the bed and straddled him, kissing him full on the lips, pressing into his chest. Magically, music came on and she sensually grinded her hips into his hips, while kissing him. Harry was putting up no fight, and quite obviously enjoying this sensation, as a lump was forming in his jeans as Ginny moved. As his erection became more critical, Ginny seemed to accomplish her goal and jumped off his lap ending the kiss by biting his tongue.

"Ow!"

"G'nite Harry! You know I was just kidding right, about liking you? I mean, I'm not so desperate to go out with a guy I liked and wrote about in my diary when I was _twelve _now am I?"

She winked and left, leaving Harry to sulk how his brilliant diary quotes blew up in his face. Ginny simply was better at this game between the two, clearly, but he wasn't giving up just yet. He'd think about his next plot tomorrow because, he had much more important things to deal with. Like the painful erection in his pants. Curse that Ginny Weasley and her amazing lap dance skills.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

IDK if I'm going to continue this story, because idk how many ppl actually read it and whether its worth continuing, because i don't want to waste my time on something no one reads or enjoys reading. (or if my story's just a peice of crap)

So could you do me a favor and review if you actually want me to continue the story?

thankyou! xoxo

Karen


	6. Not Quite Over

Harry sat at the weasley's kitchen table, early the next morning, by himself. It wasn't quite light out yet, and he enjoyed the silence. It gave him time to think about Sirius. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't just keep it all bottled up inside him. He couldn't block his memories of Sirius. Things like Ginny and Ron and Hermonie helped him forget for a bit, but he really needed to get over the loss of his godfather once and for all.

The loss of the one parent who was his _only_. Not someone who kindly took him in as a guest over the summer, but someone who would be his parent. Someone to tell him they loved him, someone to scold him when he did wrong in school, just because he cared. Someone to goof off with, get advice from, tell stories of his real parents. Someone who believed in Harry.

_You wouldn't believe I'm so amazing now, would you Sirius? _Harry thought. _Not after I'm the direct cause of your death. You barely had time to live your life, and you haven't been truly free for years, andnow you never will be. I'm sorry. I need to tell you, that I'm sorry. _

Tears were forming in Harry's eyes as he thought of his godfather, that will never wake again, as Ginny crept silently into the kitchen. She awoke this morning early, and planned to dump water on Harry's head- the only problem was, he wasn't in bed anymore. So she knew he must be downstairs. Armed with a stink bomb, she turned the corner, dressed all in black like a spy. She spotted Harry at the kitchen table, and right when she was about to release the deadly weapon, she noticed Harry did not look like he wanted a stink bomb thrown at him. Well, no one really does, but he really wouldn't appreciate it now. His face was swollen and pink, although there were no tears on his face.

"Harry?" she called out tentatively, while slipping the stink bomb in her back pocket.

He looked up, wiping his face. "Yeah Ginny?"

"I- well- …its Sirius, isn't it?"

He looked away again. "Yeah" he answered quietly.

"I thought so," she answered, and she sat down to stare out the window with him.

After a few moments, Harry asked dumbfounded. "No questions? No telling you how I feel?"

Surprised, Ginny answered. "Of course not! Those are your own private thoughts, and if you wanted to share it with someone, Ron and Hermonie would have already got it out of you."

"oh." Harry said, sounding slightly put out. _Maybe…_Ginny thought, _Harry wants to tell me? _

"But Harry, you can tell me if you want. I won't mention to anyone that you did."

And so he did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Wow he has a good poker face. Here he is, talking about his godfather's death and he still manages to keep a straight face, _Ginny thought.

After a good twenty minutes of talking, he finally stopped. Just as Ginny thought he was done, he suddenly turned to Ginny.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Seriously, I just sat here and ate strawberries. I even toned you out." the redhead replied. "I'm kidding" she added after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"You're beautiful, you know that don't you?"

"Of course!" she answered with poise, leaning slightly closer to Harry. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Harry's heart beat a little faster. Ginny had given him an unspoken consent to kiss her. He hoped. Because that's what he was going to do.

And she didn't pull back. Actually, she pulled him on top of her. Harry started kissing in fervor, not believing that this was real, when all of a sudden, POP!

Suddenly, a strong smell of bad eggs filled their noses. The two pulled apart.

"Harry how could you!" Ginny burst out in mock anger.

"How could I _what?_" Harry replied.

"You set off the stink bomb in my back pocket!"

"I did no such thing! And what was the stink bomb doing in your pocket anyways?"

"Never mind that."

Wait a minute… " Harry started. "You were going to plant the stink bomb on me! Your plan backfired!"

Ginny started to speak but then Harry suddenly spoke. "You know what this _means,_ don't you? I win! I win our little game! I, wonderful knight in shining armor has taken your heart (and your lips) captive! You gave in!"

"Oh you just wait Potter," Ginny said with her eyes narrowing slightly. "Our games are far from finished." And turned to go up the stairs.

"Hey!" Harry called out. "Where are you going?" He wanted to snog her more.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ginny said innocently. "So have fun snogging your own hand." And then sauntered away.

_That little vixen! _Harry thought, indignant. _Even when I finally win, she somehow manages to steal away my victory. _

Harry sat, feeling sorry for himself, slumped in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest, in a room smelling of bad eggs, slightly horny, and no girl to kiss.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Don't worry! There will be more! I think two chapters until the ending! I have these chapters all typed up, so the more you review, the sooner I will post the chapter!  **

**xoKaren**


	7. Parody Ending

**A/N: this is the final installment of the series. And it has QUITE a touching ending, i must say. (aka, i couldnt think of anything so i winged it). Enjoy. **

Mr. Weasley's birthday celebration was an awesome success, minus the fact that Molly Weasley was not amused that the twins had given him a video camera as his present. Despite her disapproving glares from the kitchen, the three worked quietly in the corner assembling the camera, while the rest were engaged in an intense Quidditch discussion.

Harry and Ginny could easily slip away, now that the party was over, and go to their new favorite spot- the broom cupboard. The two hadn't mentioned that they were dating, and didn't intend to until absolutely necessary. Neither of them wanted the teasing that the family would give them.

They closed the broom cupboard door behind them and were immediately enveloped in darkness. Harry found Ginny's lips right away and set to work. A good 15 minutes later, Harry's hands found their way under Ginny's shirt (causing many moans for both parties, the couple heard a low laughter.

Then a laughing voice, coming from the dark closet said, "Harry, your father would be proud."

Ginny screamed.

Harry screamed.

The voice screamed.

They all screamed again.

Suddenly the closet door burst open and the two tumbled out- Harry's lips covered in lip gloss, shirt unbuttoned, and Ginny's hair tousled. He fell right on top of her, and when he finally managed to sit up (red faced), she saw that the twins were holding their father's new video camera, laughing delightedly.

"Of COURSE they caught that on camera" Harry mumbled, wiping the lip gloss off his face and neck.

This video would be sacred among the Weasley family for many years, used as blackmail, for threats, and taken out when bored, and watched over and over and over again. Mainly by the twins.

**A/N: I warn you, this ending was meant to be like this. Read with caution. Extremely lame. **

Mr. Weasley birthday was now OFFICALLY done, and everyone went to bed, except one lone raven haired boy. He sat at the kitchen table, thinking how similar the laughing voice in the closet seemed like the very man he missed most- his dear friend Padfoot.

Curiously, he went back into the closet, although it was quite odd to be there without a girl (or Mr. Weasley when he desired) and found...a package.

He unwrapped the rectangular thing and out fell... a 12X14 picture and frame of a man with black hair, a charming smile, and the familiar face of Harry's beloved godfather. The frame came to life. Harry knew at once that this was Sirius' spirit in a picture, not a human body.

He suddenly hugged the frame close to his chest, weeping with joy. "Oh SIRUS! I knew you didn't die. I LOVE YOU!"

Ginny came down, saw the touching scene, and decided that Harry looked adorable crying with joy, so they fucked while Sirus the picture frame watched animatedly. Once they were done, they did a group hug with Sirus, when Ron and Hermonie wandered down (after THEY were done fucking) and immediately joined the happy group.

Tears and happiness was everywhere. One by one, the rest of the Weasley family joined in the group hug, until everyone was there, except Percy because he's a prat.

And Dumbledore was in the corner, watching the entire scene like the pedophile he is, with a twinkle in his eye, wept to himself how hott Harry is when he's making love, and what a touching final scene this is.

He flew off into the sunset (even though this is happening at midnight), on his way to look for Hagrid, his lover to comtrol some of his unnatural desires and kinky fantasies.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME!!**

**should i write a new story as a parody, or was the ending completely horrible?**


End file.
